1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector device adapted to guide light from a light source to an optical system to generate image light for magnification projection on a forward screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projector device of this type includes a casing having disposed therein a lamp for serving as a light source, and an optical system including a polarization beam splitter, a polarizing plate, liquid crystal panels, a projection lens, etc. An exhaust system is arranged along a wall surface in the casing. The exhaust system causes air inside the casing to flow to thereby prevent temperature rise inside the casing (see JP 8-275096, A).
However, because the exhaust system is usually placed with an inlet direction thereof toward the lamp with a great heat amount, the exhaust system discharges high temperature air, so that a user could feel uncomfortable when touching the exhaust. Therefore, it is necessary to rotate an exhaust fan at a high speed in order to lower the exhaust temperature. This has resulted in a problem of increased noise occurring from the exhaust system.